


Forbidden Memories

by LittleYelStar



Category: Persona 5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYelStar/pseuds/LittleYelStar
Summary: *ABO注意/祐介少爺Ax管家主O*關於祐介少爺第一次就在舞會上與「素未謀面」的管家來了一發的故事
Kudos: 7





	Forbidden Memories

「請給我一個房間。」他說。

大理石的地板擦得浧亮，閱人無數的侍者從上乘的和服布料便判斷出一定是哪位名家的大少爺，而他手臂間還穩穩抱著個人，懷裡的人倒在胸前一聲不響，似乎早已陷入沉睡。

宴會廳裡依稀傳來華美的樂章，會出現在這種場所的客人非富則貴，而觥籌之間進行過多少香艷的秘密交易，必定不是一般人所能臆想的禁忌。

仔細一看這少爺俊美的臉上浮滿紅暈，而沉穩的聲線還藏著焦急，嘖嘖、真是人不可貌相啊……侍者不合時宜地暗忖，然而僭越的想法很快便隱沒在沉默的表情之下，在這種場合工作多年，他應該早就見怪不怪。

他是beta，自然嗅不出氣味，也許因為過於旖旎的氣氛，他的視線無可避免被懷裡那包得嚴實的人吸引了，臂彎裡的人身穿燕尾服，從身材判斷，還竟是個男人…可惜埋在胸膛的臉龐被披在身上的羽織遮了大半，只露出像小動物一樣蓬鬆的捲毛。

只是那少爺很快便覺察到視線，深深蹙起雙眉，像在擔心手中的至寶被誰看去一般，側過身子將人攬得更緊。

侍者驀地驚過神來，高高抬起了羞愧的臉頰。

「是！馬上為您準備房間，請、請稍等片刻！」

絲毫不敢怠慢了貴客，他連忙跑去調動了最高級的客房。

——————————————————

一個小時前正是假面舞會進行到最熱鬧的時候。

戴著狐面的男子在舞會的一角百無聊賴地搖晃著手中的酒杯，儘管傳統的素色和服與周圍浮誇的衣著格格不入，但也絲毫不妨礙他成為舞會全場的焦點——這是喜多川家的少爺自成年來首次出席社交場合。

從進門一刻起，這位年紀輕輕便分化為alpha的少年便收穫了大量的視線，只可惜大半張俊臉都隱藏在狐面之下，宛如覆著一層冰霜的側臉，也不曾透露出半些情緒。

名媛們紛紛竊竊私語，議論著喜多川的少當家長相俊美、才華洋溢等等的坊間傳聞，又不敢擅自接近清高的少爺，精緻的摺扇掩住了羞紅的臉龐，擋不住一雙雙好奇的眼睛。

誰知道喜多川祐介快要窒息。

因為家族而被迫參與的宴會無聊至極，他不是沒有發現周身打量的目光，加上身邊紛雜交織的氣味令人煩躁不已，他十指揪緊了身後的桌布…也許想象成畫布的質感會令人好過少許。

藝術家喜歡觀察人類，只是這裡的人都分割成了一張張浮誇的面具，面具收進了所有慾望，取而代之是一雙雙別有用心或不懷好意的目光，彷彿他才是被放出來展示的畫像，這種感覺令他無所適從。

他想回家。

因為多年的鍛煉，祐介對落在身上視線敏銳得不行，幾乎馬上就發現不遠處黏著般的眼神，他尋著視線望了過去。

那是一個嘴角噙著笑意的黑髮青年，燕尾服的領結緊緊系在最頂端，猶如一件包裝精美的藝術品，大半張臉藏在了黑白的紳士面具之後，只露出了線條優美的下顎。

他定定地站在原地，並非別有用心的打量，只是淡淡地透過人群凝望他，一雙靈動的眸子藏在張揚的面具之下，彷彿密林中靜靜蠶伏的黑豹，既深邃又神秘。

對上了回望的視線，燕尾服青年倏地驚了一下，對他扯出一個尷尬又不失禮節的微笑之後，反而逃也似的轉身欲走。

「等一下……！」

祐介想都沒想就要追上去，酒杯中的液體因為劇烈的動作快要傾倒，礙事，他匆忙一口乾完便塞給了一旁的侍者。

終於，他在舞池邊接近了那個的身影，捲髮青年脫兔般靈巧地穿梭在人群之間，只留下身後一雙燕尾服的黑色剪影，與貴族的服飾略微不同，他全身緊緊包裹著筆挺的燕尾服，而雙手則覆上一塵不染的白色手套。

是哪位貴族的管家嗎，祐介望著那雙白手套微微恍神，潛意識不想讓人走掉，上前一個箭步便牽住了對方。

「你到底是誰？」

「啊——」

那青年發出輕微的驚呼，立馬從他手中掙脫出來，問話的方式有些奇怪，祐介才後知後覺這麽莽撞是否嚇到了他。

「初次見面，我叫喜多川祐介，請問我們在哪裡見過嗎？」

抱持著萬分不願錯過藝術品的想法，祐介稍稍退開了兩步，作出禮儀得體的介紹，卻沒料到對方聽到句末渾身一震。

「……怎麽會。」然而他很快便冷靜下來，彷彿方才雙瞳中的愕然只是錯覺，管家謙遜地低下了頭，「祐介少爺如此……出眾的人，必定會令人一見難忘吧。」

神秘青年的右手輕輕環在胸前，輕輕彎下身來施了一個禮，畢恭畢敬，十分標準、又無可挑剔的社交禮儀，祐介的眼神錯落在他腰間纖細的線條上，在他意識到有失禮儀之前，面具的主人便淡淡地開口說道：

「很高興認識您，在這裡……請稱呼我為『Joker』。」

祐介呆呆地對上了他的目光，貓科動物一般清透的雙瞳亦同樣凝視著他。

短短的數秒，一切卻如此熟悉，恰恰與夢中描繪過無數次的輪廓完全重合。

正當祐介試圖追逐腦中稍縱即逝的念頭，卻再次被針尖般的痛楚取代。

「呃、你到底是……」祐介慌忙地取下面具。

話音未落，舞池內的燈光突然「啪」地一下全數熄滅，四周瞬間陷入了伸手不見五指的黑暗中，比起失措的祐介，宴會卻有條不紊地響起了典雅的樂章。

月色下影影綽綽的男女紛紛牽起雙手。

「不管身份、性別，即使是不認識的人也可以隱藏真面目、一起共舞的黑燈宴會……如果破壞了規則，不就很掃興嗎？祐介少爺……」

黑暗中一隻手伸了出來，溫柔地帶著他的手將面具扣回了臉上，一股帶著咖啡香味的沉木氣息湊到了身前，隨即溫熱的鼻息在咫尺的距離間吹進了祐介的耳道。

「Shall we dance？」

————————————————————————————

這是任何人都無法拒絕的邀請。

黑暗中的Joker就像一枚若即若離的幻影。

名門喜多川的少爺向來比較避免不必要的肢體接觸，卻從未想到有一天居然在這種氣氛之下，與剛認識的青年在一片黑暗中，手指曖昧地糾纏。

對方的溫度順著手套傳至手心，祐介仿若半夢半醒間、恍惚地按對方的指示摟住了腰，咫尺間一股甘美的氣息撲面而來，明明不是蓄意勾引的甜香，卻猝不及防把alpha撩得全身滾燙，幸好現在至少不用擔心表情會暴露。

「你是omega嗎？」

「嗯。」對方大大方方地承認，隨後輕笑起來，「我還以為掩飾得夠好。」

「不⋯⋯」

不僅是這樣，性別omega可以做管家嗎、為什麼沒有戴上防標記環、還是說已經被標記？因為沒關係才毫無防備地出現，知道現場有多少虎視眈眈的alpha嗎——祐介正欲追問，猛地意識到這種話題宛如性騷擾，便硬生生地止住了話端。

瘋狂掩飾著猛烈竄動的心跳，一向討厭公共場合的他，卻沒想到向來抗拒的社交舞成為了最大的絆腳石。

在又一次踩到對方的腳踝之後，青年反而發出了明快的笑聲。

「祐介少爺還是這麼不擅長舞蹈。」

祐介皺眉，他還不至於忽略一直盤旋在心頭的違和感。

「你是哪家的管家、你到底是誰？」

「我是誰並不重要，請只把我當作少爺今晚的舞伴，僅此而已……」Joker的聲線漫不經心。

祐介按捺著內心的疑問，不服輸似地追上步伐，伸手勾住了靈巧的腰肢，兩具年輕的身體便隨著動作緊緊貼在了一起。

修身的衣服燙貼在纖細的腰身上，不難想象布料之下的身體如何柔韌又充滿力量，收起不合時宜的旖念，祐介緊緊擁著人。

「不！你對我來說很重要！」

黑暗中的舞步錯開了一瞬，不經意說出這番話的少爺自己也震驚不已，要怎麼解釋對一個尚未謀面，連樣子也不明不白的同性一見鐘情，怎麼說都是天荒夜談吧！

「我、我的新作品正需要一位模特，我的感覺告訴我——你正是最適合那個人！拜託了，請做我的模特吧，我一定會努力透過藝術將你的美發揮到極致！」

對方頓住了腳步，可惜祐介看不清他的表情，透過相貼的肢體間傳來了微微的震動，他在笑嗎？抑或在忍耐某種不可名狀的情緒。

「⋯⋯模特的話應該會有更多選擇吧？」半晌過後，青年淡淡地輕笑，「比我更好的替代品，只要少爺願意，甚至連社交場上優秀的男女也⋯⋯」

隨即優雅地踏出一個旋步，未等他離開，祐介任性地反駁道。

「不行，我只想要你。」

「⋯⋯那就讓我來證明，少爺不是非我不可吧。」

這場邂逅漸漸往失序的方向奔走，祐介作夢也沒有想到，自己居然與青年的接觸不限於手指相纏，甚至在隔著一層簾子的宴會上，偷情一般地互相擁吻，名為Joker的管家隔著面具輕輕地咬著他的嘴唇，祐介的手摩挲著，最終撫在了光滑的燕尾服上，青年悶哼了一聲，將全身的重量倚在了他身上。

「祐介少爺是第一次嗎？」Joker隔著面具輕輕笑了起來，祐介雙頰火燒般地滾燙。

隨即而來的動作令他全身都燒了起來，青年溫柔地撫著已經半勃的性器，細細地沿著囊袋舔到了頂端，一片漆黑中更催化了感官的敏銳度，那濕熱的小舌極其柔軟，彷彿吃著冰淇淋一般細細地撩過暴漲的青筋，又順著根部舔吻到了冠部，祐介甚至能感受到根部撩到青年柔軟髮根的那般搔癢，空氣中蒸騰的費洛蒙即將到達臨界，在他無意識地伸手按在Joker頭頂的時候，青年接下來的動作幾乎讓他全身屏息。

那人摘下了面具，深吸了一口氣，將他的性器整根含到了底部。

「唔——等等、」

小嘴裏高熱的溫度幾近令人融化，祐介全身的血液幾乎湧到了下身，青年溫柔地擋住了推拒的雙手，像吃著什麼甘甜的美味似的，甚至放肆地將他的根部咽進了喉嚨，又順著吞嚥的動作緊緊地絞著漲大的頭部，舌頭還不忘靈巧地照顧著莖體，這對於清心寡慾的祐介來說刺激得過分，狹小的空間內充斥著吞嚥的淫蕩水聲，毫無經驗的alpha在熟練的服伺下幾乎立馬就繳械投降。

omega幾乎渾身軟了下來，面具下的表情似乎也不如表面上從容。

「難、難道您沒有發現⋯⋯」

「什麼？」

「易感期⋯⋯」Joker從喉間顫巍巍地擠出無力的呻吟。

祐介渾身一僵，空氣中的信息素濃烈得過份，將虛軟的青年扶起來往下一摸，才發現管家的西褲外也浸滿了體液。

「等、不要⋯⋯！」

管家轉身被壓到了牆壁，西褲輕易便被脫了下來，omega似乎已經被易感期的濃烈氣息激得瀕臨發情，穴口已經軟了，輕易便吞進了兩根手指。

「我也想讓你舒服、不行嗎？」

「啊——」

熾熱的性器甫一接觸便引起了一陣尖喘，隨即被身後一隻大手緊緊摀住。

「那麼你呢…也是第一次嗎？」

被他摀住雙唇的青年狂亂地搖著頭，不知是真心的否認還是逃離快感的掙扎。

身後的男人似乎並不在意答案，或者不願知道的成份佔得更多，他箝過黑髮青年的下巴，蠻橫地堵上了兩片劇烈喘息的唇瓣。

毫無章法地胡亂吻著，初嚐性愛的alpha追尋本能掠奪甘蜜的氣息，舌尖霸道地侵入，捲走來不及嚥下的津液，又貪婪地伸出舌頭抽插著小嘴。

「唔、唔唔——！」

Joker無力地攀著身前的手臂，他就著站立的姿勢被插得雙腿直抖，omega的身體被略為粗暴的性交弄得渾身熱燙，全身上下都被激烈地進犯，莫名引起一陣陣過電般失控的激流。

禁錮腰肢的鐵臂箍得更緊了，身後的少爺捕獵般地堵住柔軟的雙唇，只進了一少許的肉刃便趁著勢頭，猝不及防地整根捅了進去。

「——！！」

灰色的清眸猛然睜大，Joker發出幾近失聲的尖喘。

那未經撫慰的前端竟然只被插入便瞬間高潮了，抖動著射出一點點白濁的愛痕，顫顫巍巍地打在了身前的玻璃上。

「呼、啊……啊、啊啊……」

清冷的聲音轉為低啞的哭腔，青年渾身抖得像剛從冰窖撈出來似的，好不容易從深吻中掙脫開來的雙唇連合上的力氣都沒有，一面痴態地淌著豔色的津液，被修長的指節直接伸入，肆意玩弄。

「嗯、嗯唔......」

前後都被深深地侵犯了，omega顫抖的雙膝幾乎繃不住快感，大股高熱的蜜液失控澆灌在碩大的冠部上，配合高潮瞬間吸吮一般抽搐的內壁，直把身後的alpha絞得頭皮發麻。

「唔、Joker……！」

Alpha清冷的香氣沾上情慾，層層疊疊地裹了上來，完全未曉得性愛的少爺又怎會知道不應期，他悶哼一聲，下身只憑本能猛力抽出，復而又掐緊了細瘦的腰肢，懲罰一般操到更深處。

「唔啊啊啊……怎、怎麼.....」

黑髮青年狂亂地抖著腰，不禁快感地咬緊了薄唇，被強制勾出來的發情潮比以往強烈數倍，光是承受敏感便要徹底軟下來，是因為面前的alpha，或是因為插在體內硬熱正是他朝思暮想的那位少爺，只是進入而已，光被擦過敏感點便傳來渾身高潮般滅頂的快感，不、他狂亂地搖著頭，再這樣的下去、很快又會被操到高潮……

Joker渾身顫抖正欲抽身，身後的少爺便一手攬緊了他的腰，腰間作亂的手更擭住了剛釋放完的弱點，那男人壞心眼地用粗糙的指腹摩擦頂端的小孔，延長著連綿的高潮感。

「唔、不……先等等、啊——」

還不夠，alpha低沈的氣息在耳邊喘道。

喜多川祐介本身連牽手也不曾有過、自從遇到神秘的青年後一切都朝著失序的方向發展——誰能想到，名門喜多川家那清心寡慾的少爺，竟然在黑燈舞會之下藉著一道窗簾、抱著剛認識不久的omega當眾野合。

「啊、唔……不、呀啊啊……」

細嫩的腿根在激烈的進攻下早就支撐不住，那男人索性將他攬在懷裏，以身下的插入為支撐點狠狠地頂著。

太失控了，一切都失控了。

就像餓了許久的第一餐，像沙漠的旅人終於找到甘霖，更像、對神秘青年的渴求很早以前便烙在了意識深處，那是本來就十分青澀的冷香，如今在一番操弄下宛如浸滿了情慾而熟透的靡爛果實，一絲一縷混著皂香的隱忍味道，一再勾得alpha失控地想要探索更多，讓神秘的青年流露出更多放浪的神情。

火熱的大手順著筆挺的腰線摸進襯衫，胸前的鈕扣隨著揉弄雙乳的動作一個個崩到了地上，發出清脆的響聲，年輕的omega被前後夾擊得幾近失控，而那雙手揉著嫩紅的乳尖，指尖甚至探進乳孔，色情地摳挖著。

「哈啊啊啊啊啊——」

青年被夾擊得連穴內都緊了幾分，不知道忍耐還是享受，清冷的聲線染上誘人的醉意，而挺立的乳珠又被男人玩得又紅又腫。

圓睜的清瞳裏早已蒙上了一層失神的瀲灧水光，無助地看著身下瘋狂搖晃的腰肢，對方只是解開了少許衣領及褲帶，而Joker的面具早就被操到掉了下來，才釋放完的綿軟性器宛如性愛的裝飾品一般，可憐兮兮地在性感的面具上抖著淫液，小穴內不住溢出的蜜液也被抽插的男根帶了出來，又全數捅入至更深處，更多的是承載不下的液體，順著光滑無毛的會陰蜿蜒、直至顫抖的白嫩腿根，浸在了管家掛在腿間的內褲上。

若是演奏的聲音再小一些，或許淫靡的交合水聲說不定就被不遠處的客人察覺。又或者、要是此時哪位客人不合時宜地掀開牆角的窗簾，令一切alpha或omega失控的交纏色香便會瞬間衝破這宴會的空間吧。

Joker驚喘著被壓在了身前的玻璃。

窗外正是夜色靜謐的公共庭院，皓白的月色透過玻璃，將沈浸情慾的痴態徹底暴露了出來。他方才驚覺原來身前是一塊諾大的透明落地玻璃，而自己居然是以近乎雙門大開的姿勢，正正對著窗外的露台景色。

「不——呀啊啊啊⋯⋯」

此時要是有人經過庭院，便會毫無保留地、將宴會裏艷絕淫亂的交媾盡收眼底。

「？你在走神。」

他不滿地低喘了一聲，忍不住啪啪地拍打身下的臀肉，大手扣緊身前的腰肢，埋首將漲大的硬挺頂到了深處。

「少爺、請不要在這裏⋯⋯」

擔心祐介少爺會因此身敗名裂，身體更是在仿若公開露出的恥辱與恐懼之間瑟瑟發抖，連帶秘處的穴口也驚惶地吮緊了男人的慾望。

肆意妄為的少爺終於懂得他的意思，怒張的肉根啵地一下抽出來，將人翻了個身抱起來，omega的後背抵著玻璃，而兩人終於變成了面對面的姿勢。

「這樣就不會被看到了吧。」耳邊傳來混著情慾的低語。

「什、什麼——」Joker的身體失了支撐，在未知的恐懼下茫然地勾緊了祐介的脖子。

alpha遂雙手扣著緊實的臀瓣，下一秒omega便維持雙腿大張的姿勢，重新被碩大的硬挺迎面操了進去。

「呀、啊——」

Joker幾乎在剛被插入的瞬間就高潮了，黑髮的青年高高地仰起脖子，發出不成調的尖吟。

前端還未硬挺，只能疲軟地射出淅淅瀝瀝的餘精，持續了數十秒高潮的小穴痙攣著，彷彿潮吹一般、噴濺大股清冽的愛液，將端正的管家服噴得濡濕一片。

年輕的管家忍不住發出羞恥的啜泣。

由下而上的操幹太過刺激，下面的穴口被徹底操開，賁張的怒根順著體位，狠狠地撞在了深處的小嘴上，幾乎將omega的肚子撐出陰莖的形狀。

「太、太深了⋯⋯不、」

Joker狂亂地搖頭，alpha的性器偏偏要進不進似的，一抽一插頂撞著脆弱的生殖腔，那裏的敏感度本就是外面的數倍，會被標記⋯⋯會懷孕，潮水般的快感像通了電的鞭子，狠狠地抽打在了尚在餘韻的身體上。

「請不要進去⋯嗚！」

「——為什麼？」

「會、會懷孕⋯⋯」

祐介渾身一震，Joker示弱般的語氣撩得他渾身火燒似的滾燙，身下的硬物更漲大了幾分，偏偏穴內那張嘴不知恥地一張一翕、討好般地吮吻著冠部，配合主人失控的喘息律動著，絞緊榨乾男人精液一般。

「你的身體可不是這麼說的。」

「不、不行了、求您⋯⋯」Joker求饒一般地吻在了少爺的嘴角上，遂被糾纏上來的深吻又堵了回去。

青年修長的雙腿無意識地環著男人的腰身承吻，那碩大順著體位將他裏面填得滿滿，反而像擭住要害的槍口一般，突突直跳地抵在深處翕張的小嘴上。

Alpha忍得滿頭大汗，體內的本能無不提醒著標記面前的omega，狠狠地捅到深處灌滿精液，射到懷孕，這樣神祕的青年就是自己的。

「⋯⋯你到底是誰。」

「不、不要⋯⋯」

青年羞恥地做無謂的掙扎，遂被捉了回去，身下的肉刃像是懲罰一般操進生殖腔，將omega逼出一連串破碎的呻吟。

「拜託，告訴我、告訴我真名⋯⋯！」

終於忍到了極限，祐介低吟一聲，轉頭便朝著那散發甘甜的後頸猛地咬了下去。

「哈啊啊啊——」

Alpha的信息素迅速侵入，霸道地侵佔身體每一個角落，Joker渾身顫抖得不停，已經射不出任何精液的身體忽又被強制高潮，紅腫的雙唇緊抿著，卻不得不屈服於剛標記的alpha，擅自違背身體、說出了那個絕不能透露的名字——

「曉！我叫、來栖、曉⋯⋯！嗚嗚嗚⋯」

「曉——！」

祐介渾身抽緊，頭皮像炸裂一般疼痛，口中呢喃的、充滿意義的名字仿若一把開啟記憶的銘匙，翻湧而上的情潮宛如掀起山風的巨浪，缺堤的信息量猛烈地沖刷殘存無幾的理智，alpha沈吟一聲，終於卸了精關，抵在生殖腔的入口射出了大股的精液。

黑髮青年最終不堪連番絕頂的折磨，在他懷裏昏睡過去。

祐介緊緊地托著管家虛軟的身體，不過半晌，尚帶著微醺的雙眼便已恢復清明。

驟然回溯的記憶太過劇烈，但此刻記憶的斷層最終連在了一起。

——名門喜多川家，代代當家都應陪屬一位親信，分家在他小時候便指派過來了一位管家，侍奉、保護本家的繼承人是作為本家管家忠於一生的任務。

如果要照顧尚且年幼的喜多川少爺，同樣尚未分化的來栖曉便是最好的選擇。

與曉一起的時光是蒼白童年的唯一一點顏色，不過年長少許的曉對祐介的關懷無微不至，甚至年紀輕輕就將本家事務操持得井井有條，小小的祐介每次都將完成的畫作第一時間送給了最愛的管家，而每次曉都會輕撫他的腦袋作為獎勵，做得好哦，他溫柔地笑著，清澈的眼神就像已逝母親一般溫暖。

平靜的生活直到祐介被綁架，那絕對是一幫蓄謀已久的綁匪，即使是身手矯健的曉也在人數的懸殊下敗下陣來，他最終渾身負傷地，被押在了少爺身旁，管家服上周身的劃傷看得祐介眼角發紅。

讓我代替人質，放了祐介少爺吧。管家哀求道。

只不過區區一個下人，價值恐怕遠遠不及名門的少爺吧，四周的男人紛紛嗤笑道。

如果是omega呢？管家咽了咽口水，最終下定決心一般說道。

omega香甜的氣息瞬間暴漲開來，欲對祐介下手的綁匪紛紛定在了原地，離得近的男人甚至倒抽了一口氣，飢渴的眼神如狼般緊盯著眼前的身體。

如果是omega的話，就不一樣了吧？

小小的祐介驚訝地睜大了雙眼，尚且不懂那到底意味著什麼。只瞥見曉的背影，管家的聲線平穩，身旁緊握的雙拳卻害怕得顫抖，依然撐著氣勢、堅定地擋在了他的身前。

成年男人們當然知道未成年的omega到底意味著什麼，不消多時便答應了條件。

「沒事了。」那是他最後一次見到曉的笑容。

被放出來的少爺在森林裏跌跌撞撞地狂奔了大半夜，最終好不容易被滿山遍野搜尋的保鑣成功救了回來，年幼的祐介瘋一般地掙扎、嘶吼，痛恨自己的弱小，淚水模糊了雙眼。

祐介少爺的安全才是最重要的，失而復得的父親當然絕不讓他涉險，雖說犧牲了分家的人員，但換回大少爺的安全便最好。

本家不得不對精神遭受極大創傷的小少爺實行催眠，至於那段過於甜蜜又太過決絕的記憶，隨著一層層緊閉的大門，塵封在了記憶的最深處。

自那一天唯一剩下的本能促使他日復一日的鍛鍊、如果能變得更強⋯⋯祐介時而茫然地望著自己的雙手，心臟像缺失了一大塊一般空洞，他這般努力、到底在為了什麼，卻恍然不覺想要守護的人早就不在了。

如今那塊缺失的拼圖被他牢牢地抱在了懷裏，既然已經失而復得，這次就不會再讓他溜走了。祐介眼底閃過堅定的神色，脫下羽織將懷裏的人包了個嚴實，掀開簾子走了出去。

【End】


End file.
